


Fire In Our Veins

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [24]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: After Season Two of Legends, Anal Sex, Bottom Mick, Bottom Mick Rory, M/M, Mentions of cuddling and snuggling, Sexual Content, mention of anal fingering, mention of blow jobs, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Bu-buddy, somethin’ wrong?” He keeps his voice low, not sure why but afraid to break the bubble they’ve got going at the moment.Instead of giving a verbal answer, Mick lets out a low rumble of a hum as he readjusts his left hand on Ray’s face, moving it so his thumb is no longer swiping back and forth along Ray’s bottom lip. “Figured I’d come get that hug a yours,” is rumbled out before Mick is leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ray’s softly, only holding contact for no longer than a moment before he’s pulling back, Mick’s eyes shuttering as he eyes Ray for his reaction.Or, Ray gets his "hug" after all.





	Fire In Our Veins

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Ray isn’t sure what to expect when three weeks after the whole Doomworld mess, when he gets shoved into the wall next to his bedroom door, hands gripping his shirt tightly to keep him pinned and unable to get away. He’s pretty sure he’s about to get his ass handed to him by the surly arsonist, so he squeezes his eyes shut as tightly as he can, locking his body up as well, in an attempt to try and make it twice as hard for Mick to toss his body around as he waits for the first punch to be tossed.

Only…only it’s not a fist being thrown in his face. It’s a hand releasing his shirt after a few moments of tense, of nearly unbearable silence, and it moving up to gently cup the left side of his face, thumb swiping across his bottom lip ever so lightly.

“Haircut,” was rumbled, soft and quiet and a lot closer than Ray had thought it would be.

Slowly opening his eyes, Ray can’t help but let out a whimper at the fire he sees in Mick’s eyes, the way Mick’s body is just almost touching his but is still angled a way, like Mick is keeping everyone else from seeing Ray the way he’s pressed into the wall. The way his long legs are sprawled open and inviting and the way Mick is in between them, like he’s ready to close the distance but waiting until he has Ray’s permission to do so.

“Mick,” Ray croaks out questioningly, his voice and mouth suddenly dry as a desert. Trying to swallow, he flicks eyes to the left, then to the right, not sure if he’s hoping someone is gonna come ambling down the hall or now, “Bu-buddy, somethin’ wrong?” He keeps his voice low, not sure why but afraid to break the bubble they’ve got going at the moment.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, Mick lets out a low rumble of a hum as he readjusts his left hand on Ray’s face, moving it just so his thumb is no longer swiping back and forth along Ray’s bottom lip. “Figured I’d come get that hug a yours,” is rumbled out before Mick is leaning forward and pressing his lips to Ray’s softly, only holding contact for no longer than a moment before he’s pulling back, Mick’s eyes hardening as he waited to see what Ray’s for his reaction was going to be.

“Y-yeah?” Ray sounds like he’s just run a marathon with how breathy his voice is, the way he can’t help but swallow at the sudden images of how Mick is planning to collect his ‘hug’ before letting out a whimper, hips moving before he can stop them and pressing up against Mick’s body. “I, I wouldn’t,” he cuts himself off with a huff as he finally remembers his arms aren’t pinned and uses them to wrap his left around Mick’s neck and his right hand in the lapel of Mick’s jacket and pulls him closer, blessedly letting their bodies finally touch almost everywhere as he presses his lips tight and firm to Mick’s own.

 

It doesn’t take much more than that to get them both inside of Ray’s room, and despite the tangle of lips and their unwillingness to pull apart, they eventually get themselves undressed before falling onto Ray’s bed. Mick wastes no tome in pinning Ray down by his hips as he swallows the younger man down like it’s nothing, despite Ray’s size, but Mick doesn’t complain, just brings Ray close before he pulls off with a wicked grin and an offhand comment about riding Ray, if the genius could provide some lube.

It takes a few seconds but Ray shoves Mick off to the side, the man chuckling as he stretches out his body as he watches Ray scramble around his room for a few moments before he proudly spins on his heel and shows Mick the bottle and the condom he has located in his top dresser drawer.

“Gonna stand there all night gloatin’,” Mick rumbles in a rumbly drawl as he tucks his hands behind his head, letting his gaze slowly rake up and down Ray’s form, “Or 're ya gonna come over here and put it to good use?”

Mick tilts his head down, indicating to his own bare body that’s just waiting for Ray to get back into bed. “Or should I just get myself off?” He tosses out, teasing lithe to his voice as he pulls his left hand and moves it to lightly run his fingertips down from his nipple towards his happy trail.

It takes Ray a moment, letting out a strangled, choking sound as he flails in place before he nearly throws himself back onto the bed, placing the items down beside Mick’s head before he grips Mick’s wrists in his hands and holding them down as he takes control of Mick’s mouth, dominating in a way that most wouldn’t think Ray capable of, and they stay that way for a while before Mick once again gets impatient and rolls his hips up into Ray’s, reminding his genius what’s waiting for them.

Pulling back, Ray can’t help but smirk at the tiny whimper Mick lets escape at that, before they take a moment and figure out the easiest way to open Mick up, getting the broader man on his hands and knees before Ray coats his fingers and then starts slowly working Mick open.

Ray can’t help but let out a whimper, cause damn if Mick isn’t a vision with the way he looks, on his hands and knees with three of Ray’s fingers working him open, so he wraps his free hand around the base of his dick in hopes of staving off the orgasm he can feel building rapidly.

“ _Ra-Ray_ ,” Mick whines, hips moving back against Ray’s fingers like he can’t control himself, “I, I’m _ready_ dammit, _fuck,_ just get on _with it_!”

Ray bit his lip as he pauses his hand’s movement and kept his fingers inside, using two to swipe against Mick’s prostate. He can’t help but smirk as Mick actually lets out a whimpering moan, so Ray does it again before gently pulling his fingers out, wiping them on the bed spread and pulling open the condom wrapper and slipping it on.

It takes them a moment to rearrange themselves so that Mick is sitting on Ray’s thighs and take a moment so that they both can calm down before Mick is lifting himself up, Ray holding himself steady as Mick lowers himself down, both releasing breathy groans as the head pops in before Mick pauses, breathing for a moment and then letting himself sink down just a little more.

Soon the, Mick has all of Ray in him, taking a moment, the man tilts his head back and just lets out a whimper, “Haven’t been so full in forever,” he rumbles before flexing his thighs and lifting himself up.

They keep a slow, steady rhythm for a while, Mick controlling everything until it’s just too much and they somehow roll over on the narrow bed, so Mick is pinned beneath Ray, who doesn’t hold back as Mick demands it harder, faster, ‘Damnit, Haircut, just give it to me,’ in that breathy, growly tone that Ray is sure no one but Mick can pull off.

And Ray does, he gives it to Mick just how he demands it. Gives it to him harder, Ray’s hands gripping Mick’s thighs tight enough they will bruise, gives it to him as fast as Ray get move his own hips and it doesn’t take long to send Ray over the edge.

Faltering as Ray slows his movements, he falls down onto Mick’s body, causing the other to whimper as he’s still so hard, still hasn’t come. Frowning as he tries to catch his breath, Ray shoves himself up and slithers down awkwardly, because honestly, these beds were not made to hold men the size of Mick and Ray, especially not at the same time, but he eventually does get down and swallows Mick down, his dick hitting the back of Ray’s throat on the first go before he is exploding his release.

Pulling off with a cough, Ray tries to swallow what he can, wiping what he can’t from his mouth. Standing on shaky legs, Ray pulls off his condom, tying the end and tossing it into the trashcan. He doesn’t move for a moment, just stares at the fucked out form of Mick Rory laid out on his bed, eyes closed and chest heaving. The tension lines Mick normally carries aren’t present, and Ray can’t remember the last time he’s seen the older man looking as he relaxed as he does, which is what drives his decision.

So Ray quickly cleans himself up and then Mick, before he's climbing back onto the bed, curls his body around Mick’s before asking Gideon to get the lights, pressing a kiss to the scared shoulder, “Sleep,” he murmurs into the patch worked skin, “I expect you to repay the favor in the morning, big guy.”

 

Which Mick does, holding Ray down and turning him into a pile of goo before breakfast and then again right after. And while the sex is certainly amazing and something Ray thoroughly enjoys, it's the bed sharing and cuddles after that Ray finds he loves the most because Mick is a space heater and the best cuddler Ray's been with in years.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Come yell at me anytime.


End file.
